In the life of a Turk
by Lord Shinta
Summary: A series of one shot drabbles, all unrelated other than centered around the every day life of our favorite Turks. pairings vary and have no ties to previous stories though they do steal characteristics. Rating M for safety for possible later drabbles. stories are better i promise..
1. Arrest Record

"Alright, bring in the next one."

A big burly officer moved into the room, a thinner taller man in cuffs being pushed in front of him. The booking officer looked up blinking slowly, hazel eyes looking over the man being led up to have his mug shot taken. They were used to the worst of Midgar being brought in, especially at this time of night; to see a man in a black suit was a strange sight to say the least. It was obvious though from the blood staining the collar of his white shirt, bruise appearing on his jaw and the blood on his hands and cuffs he had been in a scuffle.

"Face forward." The booking officer watched as the man almost arrogantly folded his arms under the number plaque since the officer had uncuffed him, a very defiant air about him as he stood in front of the white height chart. Even the tilt to his head was defiant and arrogant, not something he saw every day he could tell you that much.

"Turn to your left." Well even if the man was arrogant he obeyed every order the officer was giving with no protest.

"Alright follow me over here." Tonight there was only three officers to run the booking so they were having to do most of the work themselves. It was a big party night so most of the Midgar officers were out on the beat leaving only a few behind.

Moving over to a desk, the man sat down gracefully and said nothing as his left hand was once more cuffed to the chair. "We're going to process you now, the more your coporate the faster we will get you through. Last name."

The man shifted slightly his face going perfectly blank, "Akera. a-k-e-r-a"

"First name"

"Tseng, t-s-e-n-g" The officer was grateful the man spelled his names out, there was no way he would have spelled them correctly if he didn't. While it wasn't uncommon to get natives from Wutai down in the slums their names were generally already in the system or he knew them well enough to know how to spell their names by now. Seeing a well dressed Wutai native above plate was a rare thing, actually this was the first time he had seen one above plate.

"Age, and date of birth."

The man sighed but did little else. "Nineteen, December 28, 1976"

The officer blinked at that and looked to the report the arresting officer had brought in, the man was arrested for a bar room brawl up in one of the hottest clubs in Midgar. "You do realize Mr. Akera that you are under age, that is another charge to be brought up against you."

The man actually gave him a very smug smile. "Those charges won't last very long I can assure you officer. Please if you will continue, I do have better things to be doing than sitting in the Midgar jail, I do have a phone call to place."

The officer raised a single brow at that, well the age explained the arrogance, no doubt he was a rich little Wutai brat that mom and dad had money and moved out here cause of the budding war.

"Place of residence."

" 1854 Loveless Ave, Apartment 2B." The officers pen stopped mid writing that address down. 1854 Loveless Ave was a very exclusive gated apartment complex just up the road from the theaters, extremely expensive and very sought after by criminals. In the seven years he had been an officer the department had never once received a call from anyone with in the complex but the alleys surrounding it were infamous for the bodies of known burglars to appear. Most of the time they were filled with bullet holes, though occasionally some would show signs of being electrocuted, drowned, set on fire, beaten to death and stabbed. They had tried countless times to get into the complex to questions those that lived inside but the gates required a key card that they had no idea where you got it from since there was no manager for the apartment complex.

This might be his golden opportunity since a body had just turned up the other day just outside the complex.

"Mr. Akera, we need to get a statement about tonight's altercations." Tseng nodded, though his face remained completely blank of all emotion.

uncuffing him from the chair he re cuffed him but allowed him to keep his arms in front of him; Akera was far from hostile or disorderly at the moment, though he would keep an eye on him. "Are the cuffs necessary?" Turning back he stopped dead seeing Tseng holding the cuffs up, no longer were they attached to his wrist like they had been a moment ago.

"Might i suggest Smith and Wesson handcuffs, they are a higher quality and harder to get off than.." he lifted the cuffs up inspecting them. "Junon Handcuff company? I sincerely pray you did not pay a lot for these."

The officer could only watch in a dumb shocked stupor as Tseng dropped the handcuffs into the officers front shirt pocket and moved into the interrogation room they had been directly in front of.

There was no way this kid was not in the system yet, he had the making of a career criminal.

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you are doing smoking in here!" Pulling himself out of his stupor the officer looked over seeing the officer from before talking to a redhead in an identical suit as Tseng, covered in just as much blood smoking where he was sitting waiting for his turn. a large bald headed dark skinned man in an identical suit sat next to him, dark sunglasses hiding his eyes.

The redheads head lolled to the side, aquamarine eyes unfocused slightly as they looked at the officer. "fuck you yo, ya wouldn't let me smoke before." his voice was heavy with the drawl associated from the number three slums, one of the most crime ridden of them all. No doubt this kid was in the system, he looked like the type that would have a very extensive arrest record.

seeing something out of the corner of his eye he saw Tseng coming back out of the room, only his steel toned eyes were focused on the redhead. "Reno, put it out.. we do not wish to be here longer than we have to."

The redhead, Reno, grumbled slightly put obediently put the lit cigarette out. "Alright bossman.. you owe me a smoke after this."

Tseng frowned slightly but nodded, "one.. I am not giving you all my smokes." Reno waved him off, "I know bossman, your as stingy as commander asshole with your smokes, you two act like they are made of fuckin gold yo."

"Rude, keep an eye on him. If you get your phone call before i do, you know who to call." the large bald headed man nodded not saying a word.

Turning back he looked to his booking officer. "Shall we?"

"Have a seat, another officer will be with you shortly." They had interrogation officers that dealt with this, he needed to get Reno booked in anyway, he was looking to be one of their normals. Though looking at them, he had to wonder if perhaps they had managed to snag a budding gang before they really had a chance to start.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Hearing the door open Tseng looked up from where he was absently picking dried blood from his hair, it would not do well to return home to his lover with blood in his hair. No his lover was not squeamish, it just wasn't exactly a turn on having your partner come home covered in someone else's blood.

An older male came into the room, he didn't wear the police uniform showing the man was more than likely a detective; which meant this had gone from a simple questioning to an interrogation, he was sure it was probably about the burglar Knives had killed the other day.

What no one knew that gated apartment complex he lived at was owned by Shinra and was reserved for her Turks. Every single occupant of the apartment building was a Turk, because of this they were allowed to put up any security measures they sought fit. In all honesty their apartment building was more secure than Shinra. The gate was strictly for show though it was locked with the highest security code Shinra had to offer and only a Turks ID card and employee code could open it, but that didn't stop people from scaling it.

Infrared cameras with night vision were stationed all around the building, all of which were hidden so they were impossible to find, and they were monitored constantly but the Turk on surveillance duty back at Shinra. A message would be sent to all Turks PHS about intruders and their current location. Normally they never made it out of the hallway, but if one was stupid enough to actually make it into their apartments, well.. Turks had no rules.

The bodies were disposed of in plain sight, hopefully enough of them showed up the criminals would get the hint and stop trying to break in. So far it would appear the average criminal in Midgar was as dense as a sack of bricks in a black hole. They didn't mind though, it gave them target practice.

Releasing his hair Tseng watched as the man sat down across from him, this should prove to be interesting, he hadn't been made the Turks top interrogator for nothing. He might have been the youngest of the Turks but growing up in the Akera family had its advantages. They to the outside world appeared to be nothing more than simple Leviathan priest, but inside he and his brothers were all highly trained Assassins, all four having been made Imperial Assassins by their young teens. It was a nice little well kept secret that only Veld Reno and his lover knew.

"Mr. Akera, do you know what the charges are brought up against you."

Tilting his head slightly to the side Tseng nodded, "Disorderly conduct, and if the booking officer was correct underage drinking." he had a few drinks while they had been at the bar, because of the enhancements all Turks underwent it was actually hard to get drunk, though Reno did a damn good job of emptying his wallet.

The detective set a folder down which held the report from the arresting officer. "I would like to receive your side of the story Mr. Akera."

Nodding slightly Tseng sat back in his chair, "Two associates and myself snuck into the Mako Electra, we had always wanted to go and were supposed to meet several of our older friends from work there. Because we had the day off we arrived early."

"You and your two associates which i assume are the two men brought in with you?" Tseng nodded folding his hands across his stomach. "Our friends got held up at work and said that they would not be able to meet us for another thirty minutes. Since we were already there we decided to start drinking." He turned his head slightly forcing a fake flush up into his cheeks.

"A very drunk man decided that i looked enough like a woman he tried to pick me up, he was so drunk "No" was not working. My two associates came to my aid, and naturally his in turn came to his. It soon enough came to blows, which in a bar full of rowdy drunks it became a good old Chocobo-boy eastern bar brawl."

The detective frowned slightly, the arresting officer stated that they had arrested this man as he was the instigator. At least that is what the men currently being rushed to the Shinra hospital had said before passing out from blood loss.

The men had been so severely injured yet these men only had slight bruising and blood on them.

"Your file states that you reside at the Shinra heights apartments, I have some questions for you. There have been a brash string of murdered bodies appearing in the Alley surrounding the apartment building. Do you know anything about this?"

"You mean other than what is printed in the Shinra times and played on the Shinra broadcasting station? No, I am afraid work keeps me from home most days and nights."

"Where were you the night of the 16th?"

So he was right, they were going to try and get information out of him. "Are you accusing me detective?"

The detective looked startled, normally children would spill everything, unless they were hardened criminals they tended to have severe diarrhea of the mouth, yes he thought of this nineteen year old as a child.

"No i am not accusing … "

"Than i am not answering any more questions on the matter, if you are not charging me for the crime you also have no further reason to hold me." The Detective frowned but stood snapping the folder short. "We shall be speaking more soon Mr. Akera, you can be assured of that."

Tseng actually smiled which unnerved the detective greatly. "No detective, I do not believe so.." Standing up he swept past the detective and out into the waiting room where Reno and Rude were sitting waiting for him. Ignoring the guard who instructed him to sit away from them he moved over to sit next to his men.

"Are you fucking deaf Wutai boy, I said sit back there." The big burly officer grabbed hold of Tseng's arms and started to drag him to his feet.

"Officer, I suggest you remove your hand from my Commander before he does it for you." Stopping, arm cocked back ready to lay this SOB cop out Tseng turned hearing Veld's voice. Blinking slowly he dropped his arm, though the officer kept a hold of his other arm.

"Who are you, and how did you get back here?"

Veld moved into the room, his suit as pressed and clean as it normally was even though it was close to two in the morning now. "I am Verdot, Director of the Department of Administrative research of Shinra, and that is my Commander you are manhandling." The officer dropped Tseng's arm like he had been shot, it probably wouldn't have been a too far off reality if he had kept hold of the man's arm.

Looking the three men over it was now painfully obvious exactly who they had picked up. The Department of Administrative research or better known by their street name The Turks were

Midgar's boogeyman, Shinra assassins that were above and beyond the laws of Midgar. They could literally drop every officer in this station and walk away not a single thing could be done unless Shinra deemed it.

This was the first time he had ever seen any of them arrested, that would explain why none of them were in the system.

Veld moved up to his three men seeing that their uniforms were dotted with blood and dirty. Shaking his head he looked to his SIC, the man he had trained personally and now viewed as his own son. "Tseng I thought I taught you better." walking up he absently adjusted the man's collar. "The whole point is not to get blood on your uniform, even if it is theirs."

Laughing softly the young SIC nodded, "of course Veld my apologies.."

"Come on, before these officers get any more bright ideas." Sticking his tongue out at the brute of an officer Reno practically skipped out of the room, Rude following silently behind him.

Shaking his head Tseng followed the others out though kept by Veld's side. "I am assuming then that the mission was a success?"

Tseng smiled and nodded sliding into the back seat of the Shinra car Veld had arrived in and ended up next to Reno as Rude had taken the front passenger seat. "They won't be waking up.."

"Good.."

The ride back to sector eight was fairly quiet, at least until about halfway there. Reno in his ever need to be either talking or making noise looked over to Tseng grinning brightly. "So how does it feel to have your arrest cherry popped?"

Flushing slightly at the perverted undertone he knew Reno put in there he leaned over and punched the redhead hard. "OW! hey, i was just asking!"

"No you weren't you were being perverted ontop of it."

"Was not"

"was too!"

"Was not!"

"Don't make me pull this car over."

"HE STARTED IT!"

Looking back in the rearview mirror Veld chuckled softly seeing both Tseng and Reno pointing to each other. They were both such children, but that was a good thing as that meant they were keeping their humanity and not becoming psycho killers.

"Don't make me end it."

he watched the two boys stick their tongue out at each other before going to pouting in their seats. He glanced over seeing Rude smiling slightly his sunglasses still in place, this bantering between the two youngest Turks was quite normal.

"Well Tseng, congratulations are in order." Blinking Tseng leaned up looking to the front seat where Veld was. "Why is that sir?"

"You are the first Turk to ever have an arrest record."

* * *

AN: awww.. Tseng is the first Turk to have an arrest record! *wipes eyes* so proud.. This story was prompted of a picture i found of mug shots of both Reno and Tseng bloody and bruised.

Tseng: destiny. ponderosa121 .com/art -disorderly- conduct/

Reno: destiny. ponderosa121. com/art -drunk-and -disorderly/

so for those of you that read my other stories you know the drill, review and let me know what you all think.


	2. Dense

Word Prompt: _**Dense**_

Word Count: 931

Pairing: Tseng x Genesis

* * *

There were times where they really had to wonder if it was a requirement of SOLDIER to be both brain dead and dense as a sack of bricks in a black hole.

Several Turks sat in the massive Shinra executive lunchroom watching as the mess unfurled around them. While SOLDIER were known to be brilliant strategist in battle and many were said to be brilliant when it came to book knowledge, but it would seem when it came to matters like this..none of them seemed to have a clue between them.

"I swear yo, i really have to wonder if he dyes his hair that color.." Tseng looked over to Reno and snickered hard before glancing back to the absolutely dumbfounded blank look on Sephiroth's face as he clutched in his hand a bright pink stuffed teddy bear that was holding a large stuffed heart with "I LUV U" written across it in pale pink thread.

Valentines day was always very entertaining for the Turks; some people liked to go to the malls the day before christmas and watch the frantic men that waited till the last minute, they liked to sit in the breakroom, and watch as the higher officers of SOLDIER pick through the massive piles of chocolate, stuffed animals, and flowers. Sephiroth's reaction to the gifts every year was the main reason they all congregated, he had the most entertaining reactions.

though nothing would beat out three years prank gift someone had sent him. That had nearly sent all the Turks to the hospital from suffocation; they were either laughing so hard or had their jackets thrown over their faces to hide their laughter. What was he sent you ask? someone thought it would be funny to send him a whole array of sex toys, it had to have cost thousands of gil, but for the at the time still virgin Sephiroth it was enough to turn the man as red as Reno's hair.

The gift must have been a kick start as it wasn't long after that it was rumored that the man finally lost his virginity. Thinking of that day still sent many of the Turks into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"You would think after the last four years he would have gotten used to this." Cissnei whispered passing over a bowl filled with candy hearts. Reaching in Tseng grabbed a couple of the purple ones as they were the only ones he could stand and leaned back against the table stretching his legs out in front of him. "He's dense.. they all are." Sephiroth wasn't the only one that seemed completely at a loss on what to make of all the gifts littering the SOLDIER tables of the lunchroom.

Feeling some of his candy hearts being liberated from his hand he growled and kicked out at Reno's leg. Laughing the redhead sat back having managed to pilfer a few hearts from his bosses hand.

Lifting the first one up he made a noise, "aww boss..i love you too! come here give us a kiss!" Laughing Tseng caught Reno as the redhead launched himself at him, holding him up in just a way that it looked like Reno was actually kissing him even though Reno had a hand over his mouth and was laughing like hell against the other side of it. The Turks around them started to catcall and laugh causing the SOLDIER across the room to look over, many pairs of eyes going wide.

Pulling away Reno looked over and burst out laughing alongside the other Turks. "God they are dense yo..."

shaking his head Tseng pushed himself up grabbing his jacket (at least he hoped it was his jacket) from the pile on top of their table. "Have fun you lot, I'll see you tomorrow." He waved to them as a series of salutations rang out from his men as he headed for home.

Well, heading for his second home; he had his normal home out on the plate, but there was another place he laid his head at night. Thankfully it was only a few floors up and the elevator was blissfully empty (if you didn't count the stupid paper cupids someone had taped to the elevator door)

Entering his second home the first thing he noticed was lights were out save for a few candles he could see flickering from the living room. Chuckling softly he toed his shoes off by the door and laid his jacket on a small end table, he would hang it up later. Moving into the room silently a small flush raced up his cheeks seeing what was waiting for him in the living room.

A beautiful body, completely nude save for one of his silk ties tied loosely around a pale neck was sitting on the couch. Beautiful auburn hair fell down in front of grinning pale blue eyes, "was wondering when you would come back."

Pulling his own tie off Tseng moved over to the couch, crawling on so he was now kneeling above his lover. "I was partaking in the normal Valentines day activity."

Laughing softly Genesis smiled up to him running his fingers along his cheek. "Sephiroth watching?" Tseng nodded tilting into the hand, "he's as Reno put it, as dense as a sack of bricks in a black hole."

The young commander snorted pulling the Turks down kissing him deeply. "Well..that is simply Sephiroth, you don't have to worry about that with me..."

Laughing softly Tseng nuzzled in against him breathing in the scent that was pure Genesis, "debatable _Kasai_."

"Pest..."

* * *

AN: review peeps!


	3. Everything

He thought he had seen everything over the short years he had been apart of Shinra, that nothing could surprise him anymore. Having worked alongside Reno since his initiation into the Turks had pretty much made him immune to stupid and wacky stunts all around the company.

This though.. this took the cake.

He knew that Sephiroth loved his couch, the man when not on a mission or in the training rooms was constantly attached to that thing. He had to admit it was comfortable, but it wasn't _that_ comfortable..

He should have been wary when Sephiroth started spending time with Reno down in the shop, it was never a good thing when those two started spending time together. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought of this.

Sitting in the passenger seat of presidents car, Tseng sighed softly leaning his head against the cool glass. That was the last time he was going out drinking with Reno on one of his nights; he had been hung over since he woke up at noon today and the headache was not getting any better.

Katana was driving and he noticed he was glancing back into the side mirror a lot. "What is it?" He managed to pull his head off the window and looked over seeing Katana once more looking out the window.

"Sir..you might want to look at this." Slightly worried on what he would see, Tseng leaned forward in his seat and tried to look out the driver side window without blocking Katana's view.

What he saw made him double take.

a very familiar oak coffee table was the first thing to appear in the window, on it was a small TV, a potted plant with what looked like turn signals in it, headlights attached to the front of the table and two sets of very familiar boots were kicked up onto it. a moment later Tseng felt like smashing his head into the dashboard as he watched a very familiar black leather couch _DRIVE_ past them!

At, _was that a pizza pan?_ wheel, dressed in his battle leathers was none other than Sephiroth, a pair of Reno's goggles covering his eyes.

Sitting next to him was Genesis who looked like he was having the time of his life and Angeal who looked like he didn't know what to make of this.

Katana was openly staring as was half the freeway as the couch sped past them. In the back of the car they heard young Rufus Shinra laughing his little ass off and Shinra himself sputtering as it seemed he had seen his three highest ranking SOLDIER driving around on a couch.

"Sephiroth..." Tseng groaned out laying his head on the dashboard and started to beat it into it.

Looking back up he was not surprised to see the couch being pulled to the side of the road a pair of flashing lights following behind them. "Katana.. pull in behind." Not even bothering to argue with his boss Katana pulled in behind the police car allowing Tseng the time to get out of the car. "Take the president home, i'll be with the three stooges." Shutting the door Tseng headed over towards where the officer was currently trying to question the three SOLDIER but was having a problem finding the words.

"They are breaking no rules officer, this is simply a test run for a new Shinra tactical vehicle." The officer and SOLDIER all turned hearing Tseng, two of which smiled while the other looked dumbfounded.

The officer though was smart enough to recognize a Turk and knew better than to say anything against him. "Of course, have a good day General, commanders...Commander." The officer beat a hasty retreat just to get away from the known assassin.

"Where did you come from Tseng?" Sephiroth asked looking back at him. Sighing Tseng resisted the urge to bop Sephiroth on the head; he was going to have more grey hair by the time he was thirty than the silverlett already did.

"You passed us taking the president home."

The three SOLDIER shared a nervous look and looked around trying to spy the presidents black Mercedes. "He's not here, Katana dropped me off to deal with you three."

"Then how are you getting back Commander?" Shrugging Tseng started to walk by them. "Walking never killed anyone." before he even got five feet away he felt a pair of familiar strong arms pick him up before depositing him on to a very familiar warm lap.

"Hello." Looking up he couldn't help but smile up at the Crimson Commander. "Hello beautiful." Genesis wrapped his arms around him keeping him on his lap as Sephiroth sat back down and shifted the couch into gear via a beer can and speed back off into traffic.

"Sephiroth...why?"

The silver demon next to him simply smirked and looked over slightly. "Best not to ask questions you don't want to know the answer to niisan."

Sighing the Turk slumped more into his lover's lap and shook his head. These boys were going to be the death of him

* * *

AN: pure crack brought on by the RP's Sephiroth who in the mini BS RP we do in chat is always either A) sitting on the couch or B) sleeping on it.. and i found a website with stupid street legal cars and there was actually a sofa car..thus..this crack bunny.


	4. Case of the missing Turks

This was starting to get ridiculous, this was the third week in a row that he had come down to the Turk office and found it completely empty. Coffee mugs still sat on desk steaming, computers were still running with the current reports or intel they were working on, papers still littered the desk and the occasional PSP was still playing its music as what ever game or video the Turk was playing was on pause.

It was literally like they had vanished into thin air.

Heidegger knew that the Turks were good at vanishing into the shadows but this was ridiculous..

Clutching his mug of coffee he stormed out of the office, this needed to get fixed, what was the point of having Turks if they vanished constantly?

* * *

"Just disapear?" Veld raised a single dark brown brow, fighting desperately to keep a smirk off his lips as he sat alongside several Shinra executives at one of the many board meetings.

Heidegger was on the warpath at the moment, it would seem he had been trying to reach his Turks for the past few weeks and none of them were ever in the office. Oh he knew exactly where his men were going, and it was because of this that it was taking all his training to keep from laughing in the idiots face.

"We are very busy men Director, contrary to popular belief we do not sit in our offices playing games and tossing paper airplanes into Commander Tseng's coffee. Most of the Turks are around Shinra in various assignments; more than likely you are simply catch the office at a time where we are all out."

Scarlet was giggling behind her hand as she looked up at the furious Heidegger, it was common knowledge that most of the board staff thought Heidegger was a moron.

hearing a soft voice clearing his throat they looked over seeing Sephiroth watching them all from his spot at the end of the table. "Director Veld is correct, many Turks accompany my men on missions and the Turks are not like SOLDIER with extreme numbers."

Growling at the child General Heidegger sat down seeing he wasn't going to win this one. He would personally find out exactly what was going on with the Turks and he would show they were skipping out on their job.

He honestly didn't know why they even had the Turks, they were a liability, nothing more.

* * *

Sitting at the front desk in the Turk office Gun watched the monitors in the hallway, one advantage to being the only door at the end of hallway it was easy to see who was coming or going well before they ever got there.

seeing a familiar fat body moving from the elevator towards the hallway she turned. "Fat ass is coming!"

Ducking down she disappeared under her desk, pulling down a fake display of the underside of her desk.

The office behind her became a whirlwind of activity as every Turk dived for cover.

Reno grabbed hold of a cable above his desk hooking it onto another attached to his chair and gave a sharp tug causing the cable to pull him and the chair up into the ceiling tiles where he disappeared.

Rude picked up a fake computer monitor and slid it over his head before sliding bellow his desk into a special slot the monitor sitting on the desk innocently.

Cissnei grabbed a frawn covered umbrella from a pot and opened it up bending her knees slightly looking like a plant.

Katana jumped into a small file cabinet pulling the lid down which had glued cups and papers on top of it.

Two gun who was standing up by a massive map of Midgar at the back of the room grabbed a section pulling it down revealing a hidden desk and hid under it.

In his Office Tseng dropped his PSP and turned in his computer chair so he was facing towards the wall and kicked off the chair gliding back into a large standing file cabinet, the doors closing automatically once he was inside.

Chuckling Veld disappeared into his own filing cabinet.

* * *

Moving into the Turk office Heidegger growled darkly, seeing once more, the office was completely deserted but hot coffee still sat in mugs and games were still running.

Turning he left slamming the door shut behind him.

peeking out from her spot at the front desk Gun waited a moment before looking up at the monitor seeing the fat bastard moving into the elevator. She waited a moment to make sure he didn't turn around before climbing back into her chair straightening her jacket. "All clear guys."

Pulling himself from a filing cabinet he had been shoved into Sephiroth smirked. "So that is how you guys do it.. I need to remember that"

* * *

AN: Blame TurkLeader on Tumbler.. he posted a bunch of Gifs of people doing exactly this and said "and you wonder why you can't find any Turks" so i just had to.

so Review people. oh and those of you that read my other fanfics, i am working on them.. but with all this BS with i'm being more cautious about what i write and i'm kind of iffy about submitting since i don't want to just lose them.


End file.
